Pet Sematary
"Pet Sematary" is a song performed by the American punk rock band Ramones for the 1989 film of the same name, based on the novel by Stephen King. It is sung about the titular "Pet Sematary" and how no one wishes to be buried there, lest they come back from the dead. In 2019, the film was remade and this time featured a cover of the song by the band Starcrawler. Lyrics Under the arc of a weather stain boards Ancient goblins and warlords Come out of the ground, not making a sound The smell of death is all around And the night when the cold wind blows No one cares, nobody knows I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again Follow Victor to the sacred place This ain't a dream, I can't escape Molars and fangs, the clicking of bones Spirits moaning among the tombstones And the night, when the moon is bright Someone cries, something ain't right I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again The moon is full, the air is still All of a sudden I feel a chill Victor is grinning, flesh rotting away Skeletons dance, I curse this day And the night when the wolves cry out Listen close and you can hear me shout I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again I don't want to be buried in a pet sematary I don't want to live my life again Oh no, oh no I don't want to live my life again, oh no, oh oh I don't want to live my life again, oh no no no I don't want to live my life again, oh oh Other Appearances *The song was featured on the following albums: **''Brain Drain'' **''Hey Ho Let's Go: Greatest Hits'' **''Loco Live'' **''Monster Bash'' **''We're Outta Here! (Live)'' **''Greates Hits Live'' **''Scary Halloween Songs'' *A cover by the band Starcrawler was featured in the 2019 film adaptation of the original novel and later released as a single. Gallery Images pet.jpg semetary.jpg grave.jpg x720-l3V.jpg Videos Official Ramones - Pet Sematary|Original Starcrawler - Pet Sematary|Starcrawler Covers Plain White T's - Pet Sematary (Frankenweenie)|Plain White T's The Tiny - Pet Sematary|The Tiny Pet Sematary|Groovy Ghoulies PET SEMATARY - Ramones' Song - by Yasmin Gate from Dirty Princess|Yasmin Gate Ray Rocket - Pet Sematary|Ray Rocket The Duel - pet sematary|The Duel Bloody Mary - Pet Sematary|Bloody Mary Pet Sematary-0|The Ramonetures Pet Sematary - Helalyn Flowers cover|Helalyn Flowers Fall From Grace - Pet Sematary|Fall from Grace Pet Sematary (feat. George Dalton)|George Dalton Pet Semetary. (Papas Da Lingua)|Papas Da Lingua Pet Sematary-1|Tomb of Nick Cage Pet Sematary-2|Trinity Pet Sematary-3|Dead Rites Pet Sematary-1538886899|Miau Trivia *Stephen King is a fan of Ramones, and requested they do the song. He invited them to his home when the film was in production and handed Dee Dee Ramone the novel. Dee Dee apparently read the novel, and wrote the lyrics to the song in around an hour. Category:Point of View Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Sung by Hero/Neutral Category:Live Action Songs